


The Red Pine Tree

by GeekofKhaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt From A Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekofKhaos/pseuds/GeekofKhaos
Summary: Dipper discovers that Wendy has shaved her lady parts into the shape of a pine tree.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	The Red Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JohnnyCatalina for giving me this prompt. Go check out his Wendip stuff!

Things were getting hot and heavy--hotter than movie night with Wendy normally got... by a lot. This was Dipper and Wendy’s first movie night since they officially began dating. They’d kissed plenty of times in the two weeks they’d been together, but this was the first time they were alone, at night, in Wendy’s bedroom. She’d made sure her dad and brothers were going to be out overnight, camping.

“The movie’s over,” Wendy murmured into Dipper’s mouth, as the credits began to roll. Then she bent her head so she could lick and suck at the sensitive flesh in the crook of Dipper’s neck.

Dipper let out a low moan, combined with a chuckle. “What were we watching again?”

“I honestly don’t remember.” Wendy laughed against his neck, her warm breath sending shockwaves down Dipper’s spine.

Dipper groaned, his jeans feeling much tighter than they had when he put them on earlier. “W-hnngh-endy,” he breathed. “I b-blame you for the sheets I’m going to have to wa-ah-ah-sh in the morning.”

Wendy pulled away from her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. “Why would you be washing my sheets? I’m fully capable.”

Dipper blinked, trying to comprehend what she was implying. “I meant _my_ sheets. At-at the Mystery Shack... because I’ll be thinking about this later when I... well...” he trailed off his cheeks hot.

Wendy waited before saying anything, hoping Dipper finally understood the implication on his own. After several moments of silence, he did.

“Wait,” he whispered, his eyes wide. “You want me to spend the night here? And d-do things that might make...your sheets dirty?”

Wendy chuckled and booped him on the nose. “Yeah, dork. Why do you think I waited to have our movie night until my dad and brothers would be gone?”

Dipper shook his head. “Wow, I’m a dumb-ass.”

Wendy chuckled and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him against her. “Yeah, but you’re _my_ dumb-ass.” She pressed her mouth hard against his, the searing intensity of the kiss causing his jeans to tighten to the point that his dick hurt.

“Wen-uh-Wendy,” he said, pulling away, despite her whines of protest. “Not to be, uh, too forward, b-but would it be okay if I took my pants off? Things are getting kind of...crowded in that area.”

Wendy smirked. “Only if I’m allowed to take mine off, too,” she said, waggling her eyebrows.

Dipper made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a moan, before nodding in agreement. “Deal.” He rolled over and scooted to the edge of Wendy’s bed, unzipping his jeans and kicking them off with a sigh. His hard-on poked through the hole in his boxers, and he attempted to tuck it up into the waistband. They’d only said pants, after all. He didn’t want to move too quickly for Wendy.

As it turned out, that wouldn’t be an issue. When Dipper turned around, he was greeted by Wendy’s body, clad in only his old pine tree trucker cap, and her white tank top. She was naked from the waist down, sprawled out on the bed before him.

“Hnngh,” was all Dipper could manage when he tried to speak. He licked his lips and swallowed. There was a sudden breeze around his erection, and he realized it had taken it upon itself to peek out from his boxers and say hi.

Wendy smiled at her boyfriend’s speechlessness. “Oh, I guess I forgot to mention... I haven’t been wearing panties all night. So pants off means,” she lifted a hand and gestured to herself.

Dipper tried to speak again, but again only a sound resembling a low whine escaped his throat. He stared at the perfection before him, and his dick ached from the wanting. A quick glance downward showed him that the head was slick with pre-cum.

“Oh, and I have a surprise for you!” Wendy said brightly, clearly enjoying the effect she was having on her boyfriend. She reached out and pulled him closer, then pointed down to the faint patch of hair covering her venus mons. 

Dipper blinked, then narrowed his eyes. “Is that--did you shave it into the shape of a pine tree?” He glanced up to meet her gaze, and she grinned at him and nodded.

“For two reasons,” she said. “First, to show that I belong to my Pine Tree.”

Dipper felt his heart beat faster. “And the second?”

Wendy reached out and pulled him against her, so that his cock, poking out of his boxers, was pressed directly against her little shaved pine tree.

“To let him know that’s where I want him to put _his_ pine tree,” she said, her voice husky with lust.

Dipper nearly lost it. He took a deep breath, then pulled back from Wendy. “Just a second.” He hopped up and kicked his boxers off. When he turned back around, Wendy’s tank top was off. She lay awaiting him, her arms wide, clad only in the blue and white pine tree ball cap Dipper had given her after his first summer in Gravity Falls.

“I don’t know why your zodiac symbol was the ice bag,” he said, his voice low. “Because you are _too_ fucking hot.”

Wendy tossed her head back and laughed. “God, you are _such_ a dork. I love you, Dipper Pines.”

The most genuine smile to ever cross his features spread across Dipper’s face as he climbed back into bed with his girlfriend.

“I love you too, Wendy,” he said softly, as he began trailing kisses down her torso. Once his face was at the little pine tree, he smiled up at her. “Get ready to feel _just how much_ I love you.”


End file.
